


With Attitude

by coldflashwavebaby



Series: Coldflashwave Week [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Power Rangers, Barry is confused, ColdFlashWave Week 2016, It's Power Rangers it's weird, M/M, Mick and Len are alien mercenaries, There is flirting, Vandal Savage is Rita, Vigilantes are Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: The power had chosen them. Six people worthy to fight off the powers of evil, to be called the Power Rangers. 
Coldflashwave Week-Day Two: Aliens





	

The power had chosen them. Six people worthy to fight off the powers of evil, to be called the Power Rangers.

            Oliver Queen-A billionaire that survived on a hellish island for five years, coming back a brand new person dedicated to protecting others. The Green Ranger.

            Laurel Lance-A lawyer who fought against injustice within the system, no matter the cost. The Black Ranger.

            Kara Danvers-The assistant of Cat Grant, media queen, who fights alongside her boss to make a difference in the world using media and communications. The Blue Ranger.

            Iris West-A journalist for Picture News in Central City, who spreads hope and truth to the people of Central. The Pink Ranger.

            Roy Harper- A purse-snatcher fighting to survive in the Glades of Starling City that’s searching for some way to become better than he is. The Yellow Ranger.

            Barry Allen- A forensic scientist that spent his life searching for the impossible to prove his father’s innocence in his mother’s murder, and stop other innocent people from being wrongly convicted. The Red Ranger.

           

            When the six of them had first been transported to S.T.A.R Labs, they found it more than a bit disorienting. Then, Dr. Harrison Wells, along with his colleagues Dr. Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Felicity Smoak, and Professor Martin Stein, sat them down and explained everything.

            An immortal alien emperor named Vandal Savage had awoken from his ten-thousand-year slumber. The five scientists were part of a society dedicated to protecting the universe from Savage’s evil, should he ever awaken, by granting the power of six crystals to worthy candidates.

            “We’ve been watching all of you for many years.” Dr. Wells continued. “Watching you grow, make choices, try and change the world. Now is your chance to make the greatest difference you can imagine. It’s time for you to become Power Rangers.”

            Working as a team was difficult, especially when everyone but the one in charge wanted to lead the team, but eventually, Barry Allen stepped up and took charge of the team, leading them to victory after victory.

            Vandal Savage was losing. And he knew it.

           

            Then, everything changed. They were all at S.T.A.R Labs training—which is where they usually spent their free time—when an alarm sounded.

            “Guys.” Felicity’s voice sounded over the intercom. “We need you up here. We’ve got trouble.”

            The six rushed through the complex to their control center, dubbed the Cortex. When they got there, Cisco and Felicity were typing away on their computers, while Dr. Wells, Professor Stein, and Caitlin all hovered around one of the screens they had set up.

            On it was live footage from downtown Central, where two helmeted, armored men with specialized guns were terrorizing citizens. One of the men shot a blast of what looked like blue fire at one fleeing citizen, who froze— _literally—_ in place, while the other shot fire towards a car, causing it to blow to smithereens.

            “They’re called Captain Cold and Heatwave.” Dr. Wells explained without turning around. “Intergalactic mercenaries. It seems that Savage is getting desperate trying to defeat you.”

            Roy scoffed. “We can take em.”

            “Don’t get overconfident, Mr. Harper.” Stein advised. “Cold and Heatwave have defeated warriors with far more skill and experience than the six of you.”

            Iris frowned. “Thanks.”

            “Nice vote of confidence there, professor.” Laurel added with an eyeroll.

            “I think that what Stein and Wells are saying,” Oliver spoke up, “is that we need a plan of attack.”

           

            _“Come on out, Rangers!”_ They could hear Cold taunting as he froze yet another citizen.

            Heatwave fired his flamethrower towards some people running away. _“Fry, little piggies!”_ He howled with laughter. Barry clenched his fists.

            “We need to get out there, now.”  He growled. “Those people are depending on us!”

            Cisco spun his chair around. “I think that I can make something that will deflect their guns, but I need time.”

            “How long?”

            The tech pursed his lips. “Maybe…half an hour.”

            “We can distract them for that long.” Kara said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Keep their attention on us instead of the citizens.”

            Barry thought about this and nodded. “Time to suit up.”

 

            When they arrived in the city square, Cold and Heatwave were nowhere to be seen. Barry frowned. There was no way any helper of Savage would give up that easily. Then, a car beside them exploded. They turned to see Captain Cold and Heatwave, weapons raised, surrounded by Putties.

            Cold titled his head. “Nice to see you could join us.”

            The Rangers quickly prepared to fight. Barry stepped forward. “You should leave while you have a chance.”

            A low chuckle came from Heatwave, and Cold lowered his weapon. “Funny, I was about to say the same. Any preference, Red Ranger, on how you'd like to die? The flame or the frost?”

            When none of them responded, Cold sighed. “Not in the mood for chit chat. That’s fine. Putties!” The foot soldiers charged at the Rangers full force.

            “Let’s go!” Was all Barry had time to say before the Putties were on them, kicking and fighting to bring them down. Luckily, as numerous as the Putties were, they were actually really easy to fight once you’ve done it enough. Barry took down at least seven of them when he searched around for Captain Cold and Heatwave. The two were slinking around a nearby corner. Barry tapped his comm.

            “I’ve got eyes on Cold and Heatwave. Moving to intercept.”

            Oliver, who was fighting off a group of his own putties, grunted. “Barry, wait for one of us. You can’t take them both on alone!”

            Barry paused, but the two mercs were already slipping out of sight. If he waited… “I can’t. We’ll lose them!”  He took out in a run, ignoring Oliver’s protests. When he rounded the corner, though, Cold and Heatwave were ready for him.

            The latter grabbed him from behind while the former pushed a button on his gauntlet. Before Barry could stop it, the three of them transported away.

0000000

            When Barry woke up, he was in a dark room surrounded by mirror and fog, in his civilian clothes. _Damn it_ , he thought. He scanned the room for any way out, but the entire room was closed off by mirrors. Or at least, he thought it was.

            “Hello, Scarlet.” Cold was suddenly behind him, helmet still on. Barry jumped away, only to collide with something solid. Heatwave snorted.

            “Little jumpy there, Red?”

            Barry backed away, holding his arms in fighting stance. “What am I doing here?”

            “Savage hired us to grab you.” Cold explained. “We either turn you or remove you.”

            Without warning, Barry leapt at Cold, roundhouse kicking towards him, but Cold caught his foot and threw him to the floor with little to no effort. He knelt beside the Ranger. “Look, kid. I’d rather not fight if we don’t have to—your face is too pretty to get messed up, and honestly I’d love to see your dark side.” He glanced back at his partner. “Right, Heatwave?”

            The other merc laughed. “Oh, yeah.” He kneeled down as well, and ran a finger down Barry’s cheek. “I’d like that.”

            Flinching away, Barry glanced between the two. Were they…flirting with him? What more did these two criminals want? The watch on his arm buzzed, and he realized that they’d forgotten to take his morpher. The morpher that had a tracker on it for their transport.

            Cold reached over to grab Barry, but a red light lit up around the Ranger, and suddenly, Barry was back at S.T.A.R Labs.

            “Barry!” Iris was jumping into his arms, squeezing her foster brother tight. Then, Kara was wrapping her arms around them.

            “Are you okay?” She asked once they both let go. “Did they hurt you?”

            Not really. Caitlin lead him away anyway, though, fussing over him for nearly an hour before she let him go. All the while, Barry thought back to the two criminals that had taken him.

0000000

            The six Rangers gathered at Jitters the next day, not for Ranger business, but for genuine hanging out and acting like young people. They discussed everything, from their family to their work, while all around avoiding any talk of what had happened the day before. Barry’s mind continued wandering back, though.

            When he realized he was out of coffee, he excused himself to order a new one. That’s when he ran directly into one of the most gorgeous men he’d ever seen, knocking his coffee right out of his hands.

            “Oh my god, I’m sorry!” He apologized, but the man just shook his head with a laugh.

            “It’s alright, Doll. I can get another.” Barry stared into the man’s deep brown eyes and blushed.

            “I’ll um…I’ll pay for it. Really, it’s no trouble.”

            The man raised an eyebrow. “Careful, Doll, that sounds awfully close to asking me on a date.”

            Barry opened his mouth to stutter something—probably something ramblingly embarrassing—when another super attractive man with striking blue eyes stepped up beside the other man. “Mick, are you terrorizing this poor man?” He teased. Barry shivered when those eyes traced up his body.

            “Stop taking all my fun, Lenny.” The first man—Mick—argued with a smile. The second man held a hand out to Barry.

            “Leonard Snart. You can call me Len.” When Barry took his hand, he nodded to his friend. “This is Mick Rory.”

            “Barry Allen.” He introduced himself.

0000000

            Captain Cold shook the Red Ranger’s hand with a genuine smile. The kid really was cute. It wasn’t difficult at all to flirt with him. From the gleam in his eye, it was no hardship for Heatwave either. This was so much better than _forcing_ the Red Ranger to change sides. When the kid walked back to his friends—the other Rangers—he smirked.

_Soooooo_ much better.


End file.
